Cambio de sombra
by AlexOkami
Summary: Alguna secuencia alternativa del extra game de Kuroko No Basket. Los de Jabberwock tienen algo más que presumir, un lindo juguete que pertenecía al famoso equipo de los "Vorpal Sword" y Nash lo iba a provechar... -una pequeña continuación-(Cap.#2).
1. Chapter 1

**Alguna secuencia alternativa del extra game de Kuroko No Basket.**

 **Kuroko no Basket ~ No es mío.**

 _Posible shonen-ai_

 _-"pensamientos"-_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los Vorpal Swords habían perdido los partidos anteriores, tres de cinco en lo que habían quedado, aunque ahora, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo…

Se supone que a quien habían perdido, estaba ahí, "fresco" como si nada…

-Hola~ monos- hablo un moreno, tanto, sino es que igual de moreno que Aomine, Silver.

-Tetsu-kun/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko-nanodayo/Tetsuya…-multiples frases sonando al mismo tiempo, pero un solo nombre, una sola persona…

Claramente los que hablaron, habían ignorado el ofensivo saludo… por que ahora él era irrelevante, lo "interesante" era que, el aclamado "sexto hombre fantasma" estaba a lado del que se supondría es, el capitán de Jabberworck… Nash Gold Jr, es decir, del lado de sus enemigos, contrincantes, "archienemigos", némesis entre otras palabras…

-…- el joven ni siquiera se vio sorprendido, aunque no es como si pudiera… Solo un ligero fruncimiento de ceño se hizo notar, pero para los ojos expertos…

-Tetsuya- hablo el rubio mayor de forma oscura. Aunque por dentro se regocijaba.

El mencionado se quedo solo observándole ligeramente, como si esperara la indicación.

-Saluda- hablo, con tal cinismo, aunque quizá muy propio de su persona, aunque realmente sonaba como una burla.

-Hola…- hablo, frío, seco, incluso la expresión, era la más vacía que podían haber visto en el –actual- ex – sexto hombre fantasma….

Momoi, lloraba, la GOM estaba anonada… delante de él, estaba aquella persona que estuvieron buscando por semanas…

-¡No me jodas con un "Hola"!- vocifero Kagami, claramente molesto. No supo en que momento, pero tenia al joven más bajo alzado de las solapas de la camisa que andaba, la cual le quedaba un poco grande…

-¡Te estuvimos buscando! ¡Que demonios haces a lado de estos sujetos! Na! ¡Kuroko!- grito prácticamente, Kagami.

-Te pido que me sueltes…- le indico, su voz sonaba realmente monótona…

-Hey, hey, será mejor que sueltes a nuestro jugador…- río Nash, realmente estaba disfrutando esto…

Kagami se alejo ligeramente de ellos.

-¿Q-Que?- todos dijeron sorprendidos.

-AHAHAHA- las risas desquiciadas de algunos integrantes de bando contrario se escucharon, después de todo la famosa GOM estaba realmente sorprendidos… Sin palabras.

-Tetsuya es de los Vorpal Sword….- El emperador estaba demasiado molesto, nadie podía tomar a su jugador fantasma "por que sí".

-Tetsu, regresa con nosotros, ellos no son tu equipo…- Hablo Aomine Daiki, quien realmente en esos momentos quería golpear al rubio del equipo contrario.

-Los aplastare si no devuelven a Kuro-chin- incluso Murasakibara expresaba su molestia.

-Lo siento, pero yo no los conozco, así que les pido que me dejen en paz- indico Kuroko mientras era soltado por Kagami

-Kuroko… Tu…- el pelirrojo bicolor esta sorprendido, Kuroko destilaba un aura se podría interpretar "asesina"…- _"que demonios te paso en estas 2 semanas"-_

.

.

.

.

-Nash-sama, ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?-pregunto como si nada, el joven

-No son nadie-respondió, mientras miraba de reojo al chico peli-celeste…

-¿Eh? Ya veo…- _"pero ellos parecen como si me conocieran"-_ pensó, pero aun así siguió caminando al lado del mayor.

Nash sin querer, volteo a ver a los integrantes de su equipo, todos tenían una sonrisa…

Después de todos, los accidentes suceden… Y no es como si ellos hubieran tenido que ver con que el joven que iba adelante, tropezara fuertemente, olvidara ciertos "cosas", y le obligaran a estar con ellos como su jugador fantasma…

El juguete favorito y arma de los Vorpal Swords… Estaba en sus manos… Después de todo el era un Mago, y los magos nunca revelan sus secretos.

.

.

* * *

 **Owwwww yeah xD**

Siempre quise hacer algo como esto :v ... No se, ver una imagen de Kuroko con los del equipo de Nash, fue algo: "D: pero luego: 7u7"

jajajaja así que lamento si se siente vacio o algo, solo lo pense hace un rato y bueno, sale esto ówó

 **¿Merezco un Review? .w.**

 **11-06-2015 / 12:24am**


	2. Chapter 2 Lose Contact

-Si algo sabía Kuroko era que no el estaba tan seguro de que pertenecía a ese equipo, Jabberwock era un tanto hostil con otras personas, además de que aun le molestaba esa pequeña "espina" que le dejaron aquellos individuos que alegaron, le conocían…

Esos cinco hombres de cabellos multicolor… Y el de cabello bicolor…

-Pero Nash-sama dice que no es así…- murmuro, mientras dejaba un libro en su regazo. Usualmente se la pasaba leyendo, mientras que sus "amigos" estaban de "juerga"…

-Hm- un suspiro se hizo notar…

Él en el fondo, sentía que algo no andaba bien, sabía que se engañaba, él mismo constataba que el No pertenecía a ese equipo, ellos eran personas groseras, prepotentes, unos matones a su manera…

Él era alguien bajito, de apariencia débil, en resumen, todo lo opuesto a ellos, pero aun lado a eso, ambos –Jabberworck y él- mantenía esa chispa de "no querer perder contra nadie" claramente Jabberwock tiene un concepto bastante retorcido, pero al menos, él entiende la idea… Sin embargo eso era algo que Kuroko aseguraba… Aunque claro, a su manera.

.

.

.

.

-oye Nash, ¿no crees que mantienes mucho tiempo encerrada a tu pequeña mascota?- dijo Silver con un tono bastante cargado de burla.

-Hmm, puede ser, pero aun lo necesito quieto- afirmo Nash, mientras sostenía a una mujer arriba de él…

Silver no dijo nada y simplemente dejo hacer lo que la chica venía a hacer… Aun recuerda como obtuvo al pequeño chico y sombra de los Vorpal Monosword [al menos ese chiste se lo reservo]

.

.

.

.

 _ **+++++++++++++++++++++++FLASH BACK +++++++++++++++++++**_

 _ **9PM…**_

 _ **Kuroko estaba enfermo -una ligera gripe- eso era algo que los de la GoM no sabían, él prefería no molestarlos con trivialidades, por eso simplemente decidió salir a comprar sus medicinas, la farmacia estaba un tanto distante de su hogar, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ir, su familia no estaba, y tampoco quiso decirle a Kagami-"kun" que fuera por él…**_

 _ **-Ugh… No me siento bien- murmuro, de igual forma su misdirection parecía que estaba funcionando bastante bien, al parecer llego a la farmacia en cuestión, le tomo su rato caminar, pero dejando eso de lado simplemente se limito a tomar del estante lo que recuerda su madre le daba para estos casos…- Disculpe, me llevaré esto y esto- menciono Kuroko, al dependiente y obviamente este se había asustado por tan repentina aparición…**_

 _ **\- Dos cajas con fármacos antigripales y una botella de agua…- dijo el muchacho con él alma regresando a su cuerpo-Gracias por su compra, ¡Cuídese mucho!- dijo.**_

 _ **Kuroko se había sorprendo, y simplemente asintió… El joven salió de la farmacia y se abrigo, ese frío era un tanto molestoso para él…-Achuu- estornudo quedamente, rápidamente busco sus medicamentos, abrió la botella y tomo los dos fármacos…**_

 _ **El dolor de su cabeza disminuyo considerablemente… Pero entonces… ¿Por qué su cuerpo pesaba?**_

 _ **-N-No puede ser…- Oh sí, se había drogado sin querer, su cuerpo de por si ya débil, estaba más susceptible… Rápido se apoyo en una pared… Pero él sentía que se estaba desorientando, sacó su celular pero ninguna llamada fue efectuada…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **2AM**_

 _ **No muy lejos de ahí, Nash Gold salía de uno de los tantos centros nocturnos… Por ahora quería respirar, no negaba que se divertía, bonitas mujeres, y buen ambiente, pero ahora simplemente quería respirar aire "puro"**_

 _ **Pero, mientras se relajaba, observo algo interesante, ese cabello celeste…**_

 _ **El mayor vio aquel pequeño cuerpo apegado a una pared…**_

 _ **-Un momento…- Nash sin más fue a ver aquel cuerpo que…-No puede ser…- murmuro-¡Era el pequeño juguete de los Monos bicolores!- pensó.**_

 _ **Pero momentáneamente se dio cuenta de algo, el chico estaba demasiado pálido y su pulso estaba débil… Lo que le llevo a pensar ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo afuera?!**_

 _ **De cierta forma podría sacarle provecho…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En el hogar –temporal- de Jabberwock, todos yacían dormidos, aunque en este caso, un joven peliceleste estaba buscando la salida…**_

 _ **-"¡Dios, tengo que salir!"- pensó, él solo recordaba que había salido a la calle… Pero de hay en fuera, no sabe que más… Ni siquiera estaba seguro si hacía lo correcto al salirse de donde estaba, ¿Era su hogar? O ¿Estaba secuestrado? ¡No podía recordar si esta es casa!**_

 _ **Mientras dialogaba en su mente, claro esta, estaba pegado a una puerta, hasta que una voz sería y cargada con algo de "maldad" pregunto:**_

 _ **-¿Qué demonios haces despierto?- dijo, pero cuando Kuroko iba a responder, sin previo aviso, un golpe llego…**_

 _ **Siendo así, Kuroko simplemente cayó a la inconsciencia…**_

 _ **+++++++++++++++++++++++FIN DE FLASH BACK +++++++++++++++++++**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mientras tanto Nash quitaba de encima a aquella mujer desnuda, ese recuerdo también terminaba en su mente, y allgo que Nash nunca iba a admitir, es que realmente la presencia de ese chico celeste, le atraía… Pero por ahora, lo iba a dejar "ser"… Después de todo, él nunca hace nada por caridad, y menos por ser buena persona… Y eso se lo hará saber al pequeño y lindo ex – juguete de los Vorpa Swords… A su tiempo…

- _Todo a su tiempo-_ murmuro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **¿**_ **REVIEWS?**

 **Bueno, para darle respuesta a "el porque" :v… Lo siento si esperaban algo más, espero les haya gustado ._./**

 **Gracias por su Rv**

 **Kazuyaryo, Riruka, NIGHT.**

 **29-06-2015 / 2:38am**


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet

Advertencia: _Posiblemente se lea raro, se supone debería estar estudiando que mañana tengo examen pero vi una imagen de Kuroko y Kagami (¿? No recuerdo) en cierta escena y fue de "oooh ewe" salió esto… Hahaha_

-Diálogos-

- _"pensamientos"_

 _ **++++FLASH BACK++++**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nash, había llegado a su hogar –temporal- un poco agitado y más que otra cosa, cansado, tal vez por los tragos e igual porque se había divertido con aquella fémina anterior, el resto de su 'equipo' se había quedado en aquel lugar….

-Ugh, realmente me siento asqueroso- murmuro a duras penas, él se sentía sudado –a pesar del frío que hacía en el exterior-, pero su nariz capto un peculiar olor, a pesar de que se encontraba un poco ebrio aún se encontraba consciente…- _"¿Tetsuya?"-_ se apoyó ligeramente en la pared…

Y como si fuera arte de magia, el mencionado, Kuroko Tetsuya hacía aparición, él estaba saliendo del baño, se había dormido y no se había duchado, se dio cuenta debido a la incomodidad que tuvo al intentar taparse con la sábana, se metió a duchar aunque al buscar el resto de su ropa, se dio cuenta que su pantalón no estaba, al menos su ropa interior si… Así que simplemente se puso la camisa que "Nash-sama" le había dado, cuando podría decirse, le "adopto" total, solo se encontraba el solo… O eso es lo que él pensaba…

.

.

Nash, vio como él "Six Phantom" de la "Kiseki no sedai" caminaba tranquilo con solo la camisa que él antes le dio la primera vez que estuvo en aquella casa…

Ahora entendía el por qué los Monos de colores le querían y cuidaban… Ese chico no podría decirse que tenía el cuerpo como una chica, si no que tenía un "encanto natural" su piel lucia firme e inmaculada…

El joven se secaba su cabello color celeste con una toalla mientras caminaba a su respectiva habitación, pero la camisa de Nash, subía conforme él se movía y a su vez al ejecutar su secado…

Gold, trago de lleno saliva, esa forma tan "simple e inocente" debía ser un pecado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando soltó en un gran suspiro el aire contenido en sus pulmones, ahora más que nunca quería hacerle saber a ese chico que su amo y señor era él, y por ende, merecía una –placentera- retribución…

.

.

Su sonrisa era perversa, su mano izquierda la coloco encima de sus ojos y parte de su frente, realmente su mente estaba maquilando varias situaciones con el chico y él…

.

.

.

 _Un collar, esa camisa desarreglada y un Tetsuya sumiso hacen aparición en su mente…_

 _._

 _._

 _Imaginar eso le excitaba de sobremanera, nunca antes le había pasado algo similar, aunque aún debía de hacer algo antes de que posará sus manos en él, y era restregarles al ex-equipo del chico fantasma su nueva forma de jugar basquetbol…_

.

.

-Tal vez debería hacer que me llamara "Amo"- murmuro, mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a ir al baño, necesitaba una ducha fría, algo en su entrepierna estaba reaccionando, y realmente no quería lidiar con algo así ahora…-Jajajaja- río ligeramente…

 _-"El juego de la próxima semana, será mi primera línea de ataque"-_

.

.

.

.

* * *

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Woah, Nash-kun empieza con su "malda" .w.

 **Gracias por sus reviews:**

 **Kazuyaryo:** _Jajajajaja pensé hacer algo más elaborado –con lo del olvido- pero pues meh, no lo sé, creo que luego sería como que exagerar mucho (¿?), :v Y Akashi pues ya aparecerá con un plan –digo yo- xD_

 **Aiwo175 [x2]:** _Jajajajaaja Por un mundo sin violencia *alza cartel* OKNO XD Gracias por creer que esto es "genial" :D … Realmente no pensaba seguirlo, ya que quería que quedará como esta, -tómalo como un aviso- Los capítulos no serán taaaan largos como quisiera, pero daré lo mejor para alargarlos – y haré esfuerzo extra alguno de estos días para escribir sobre el otro ff de "Kuroko no hacker" –creo también lees ese- Gracias por comentar… Espero te haya gustado._

 **Yudili:** _Gracias por creer que esto es interesante, en teoría fue por una imagen que vi –que creo que recuerdo donde la vi, ya la buscaré- pero de la pareja, aun no lo he pensado, pero creo estaré abierta a opciones si es que esto continua XD Gracias por leer y comentar … Espero te haya gustado._

 _ **¿Me dejan un Rv?**_

 _ ***huye a leer su material para el examen***_

 _ **08-09-15 1:15AM**_


	4. Chapter 4 One Day

-Diálogos-

- _"pensamientos"_

 _ **++++FLASH BACK++++**_

 **KUROKO NO BASKET NI KNB EXTRA GAME ME PERTENECE…**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un día…**

-Esto no puede ser…-

-La Kiseki no sedai…-

-Está siendo aplastada….-

Varios comentarios, varias personas, un solo lugar…

.

.

-Se los dije monos, yo siempre gano…-

El emperador está demasiado sorprendido.

 _Es momento de ser uno solo…_

 _Sí, lo se…_

Unos ojos azules detectan un cambio…

-Nash-sama…-murmura. Pero sus ojos demuestran simple frialdad…

Silver escucha el murmuro de la sombra.

Sin embargo, no dice nada…

El tiempo corre…

Si ellos ganan, Kuroko Tetsuya, se quedaría con ellos…

Y eso es algo que deseaban…

.

.

-" _Kuroko, resiste"-_ pensó Kagami. Ya que el partido se estaba tornando peligroso.

.

.

- _Tetsuya…-_

 _-Dígame, Nash-sama-un ligero asentimiento de cabeza sale._

 _-¿Confías en mí?-pregunta con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica._

 _ **Te está mintiendo**_

 _-Yo… Confío en usted…-sus ojos tienen una determinación._

 _ **¿Pero de que clase?**_

 _-Con que es así…-sostiene la mano del joven, que si bien no podría decir que es suave, pero tampoco rosa en lo 'áspera'_

 _El joven mira inquieto. Una mano se está colando bajo su camisa…_

 _-Nash-sa-sama…- un jadeo sale- No creo que esto sea…-_

 _-Shh… No importa…- aprisiona la cavidad bucal, tocando y saboreando…-"Después de todo, ya eres mío"- una mordida en el pálido cuello ocurre…_

 _-Hn…-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

En la oscuridad un par de ojos se abren…

La luna aparece y se da cuenta que está en su cama… Entero, solo y tiene su ropa puesta.

-¿Fue un sueño?-murmura. Un poco aliviado, pero a su vez asustado.

.

.

 _ **La verdad se oculta en la mentira, la mentira en la verdad…**_

 _ **¿Qué quieres creer tú?**_

-Eh…- nota que ahora está o estaba viendo televisión…-

Se harta de permanecer encerrado… Los libros ya no le satisfacen…

-Es hora de salir…-

.

.

Ahora miraba un par de zapatos deportivos…

 _ **++-Kagami-kun ¿también viniste a comprar zapatos?-**_

 _ **-Sí, pero no tienen del modelo que quiero, ni siquiera una talla parecida-+++**_

 _._

 _._

Jadea…

-Kuroko… ¡¿Eres tú?!-

El par de ojos se abren…

-K-Kagami… Taiga…-

*pum*

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 **AIWO175:** _Meh, el fic sigue, pero pues como dije, no sé si luego sea lo que esperen xD incluso he pensado en hacerlo tipo "19 days" –meme del morenito con signos de interrogación- pero en el sentido de poner así "Un día" y colocar partes que sean como de la historia, pero a su vez, escenas comunes del día a día de Jabberwock y Seirin entre otros XD debido a como me sienta cuando escriba e.e ¿Qué opinan?_

 **BLACK ROSS:** _Jajajaja pues no sé si esto sea lo que esperaban, que bien, ni yo puedo explicar de dónde salió esto, espero te haya gustado… NashKuro es "amorzt" :v =w= jajaaja ¿Qué pasará con Nash?_

 **TOBIAS** _ **:**_ _Bien, aquí esta xD_

 _Ojala les haya gustado (?) Gracias a quienes comentan~_

 _1:35 AM - 20-03-2016_


End file.
